This invention generally relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a game apparatus for teaching, testing, rewarding, and enjoying language facts and concepts.
Irrespective of the particular language of which they are an essential part, the learning of language or grammer principles and facts is rather tedious and dull for most individuals. In endeavoring to grasp these facts and concepts, individuals have developed and studied rules of grammar, have undertaken numerous written exercises, have engaged in recitations and dialogues, and have memorized acronyms and slogans. Some of these learning aids are more successful and enjoyable than others, and each requires periodic reinforcement to avoid memory loss of the particular facts and concepts with which they deal. There is, accordingly, much to be gained by providing a means which will teach grammatical and/or language concepts and facts in an entertaining manner to thereby not only make more enjoyable the initial learning thereof but also provide an entertainment format by which those facts and concepts may be reinforced through attention-holding exercises which include an interest-generating competitive element.
The present invention provides these advantageous and desirable features in a game apparatus that allows each player to accumulate point totals while identifying and classifying examples of grammatical or language facts and concepts into any one of a number of categories that are specified for each player by a random selection process. Other players are given the opportunity to challenge the correctness of each match, and penalties are assessed for the inaccurate matching of examples and grammatical categories and/or for any unwarranted challenges. Preferably, means are also provided for accumulating bonus points, the amount of which is determined by chance.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus dealing with facts and concepts of grammar or language.
Another object of the present invention is an improved apparatus for promoting the study and self-teaching of facts and concepts of the grammar of any one of a variety of languages.
Another object of the present invention is an improved apparatus for promoting peer group learning of language facts and concepts in an atmosphere that is stimulating, interesting, and challenging.
Another object of the present invention is an improved apparatus for filling leisure time in a manner that encourages parental involvement and provides a means for the participants to think and learn while enjoying themselves.
Another object of this invention is an improved apparatus which provides automatic feedback as to the correctness of a decision concerning language facts and categories, which feedback is reinforced by awarding points for correct answers while subtracting points for incorrect answers.
Another object of the present invention is an improved game apparatus which encourages group participation among the various players by encouraging challenges to the decisions of other players.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved game apparatus structure that may be used in teaching any one of a variety of language facts and concepts by merely varying the category labels and the various examples thereof.